The monitoring of gas concentrations, and in particular methane and carbon dioxide, generated by landfill and associated sites is becoming a more common legislative requirement due to the potential problems these gases pose, such as the risk of explosion and migration into buildings. At present, the majority of landfill gas analysis is achieved either through spot sampling of through the use of large expensive fixed position monitoring stations. More recently it has been recognised that gas production and migration responds to environmental factors such as barometric pressure and groundwater movement, with the accompanying realisation that spot sampling will often miss such changes.
It is an aim of preferred embodiments of the present invention to address, overcome or obviate a disadvantage of the prior art, whether such prior art or disadvantage is referred to herein or otherwise.